The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to techniques for determining upon receipt of a plurality of print jobs, an order of execution of the print jobs.
A traditional image forming apparatus receives a plurality of print jobs input by a plurality of users and executes the print jobs in an order of receipt. However, a user near the image forming apparatus can arrive at the image forming apparatus shortly. Therefore, a print job that the user input may not be completed at the time when the user arrives at the image forming apparatus.
In order to obviate such a situation, a technique is discloses in which a distance between the image forming apparatus and each user is calculated according to the field intensity of radio waves emitted from respective mobile terminals that the users hold and an order of execution of a print job of a user located at the shortest calculated distance is advanced.